Land of the dead and the damned
by HaileytheZombieQueen
Summary: When the Tank wants to go on vacation to the tropical resorts of Atlantis, he meets his old former crew and some new one, then a zombie crisis breaks out making the group face the zombie horde but how will they escape this time since Sam isn't in charge. OC's are accepted. NOTE: I DONT OWN THE TREYARCH CHARACTERS THE COMPANY DOES.
1. Chapter 1

*NOTE: Zis story takes place on a diffrent island if you haven't read the other one zis is not ze same island.*

Tank Dempsey gathered his belongings to head of to some sort of five-star waterpark/beach hotel on some sort of island called Atlantis. He hoped not to meet any of his other 115 members. He just wanted to relax for once, this was the first time he ever had a break from zombie slaying. As he threw his dufflebags near the door he grabbed some spare change, then walked out the door. "Finally Treyarch finally gave me a break but then again I do miss slaying freakbags." Dempsey said as he waited for the bus. HE remebered fighting in Kino, that damned theather. His thoughts were ruined bus the sound of a bus honking. "Alright I am getting on." Dempsey said as he got on the bus and gave the driver a look. He waited patiently on the bus, which was worse than waiting for that damn Pack-a-punch machine until finally the driver shouted they would be at the airport.

"Finally!" Dempsey said,as he grabbed his bags and tipped the driver. HE opened the doors to the airport and looked at the busy people walking around or talking on the phones. "At least no sight of that Nazi-" Dempsey stopped as he saw a familar man in a Nazi uniform argueing with a women "Richtofen." Dempsey growled.

"You damn female I will cut you up like patient 66!" Richtofen shouted at the lady. "Well ok sir but your not allowed to carry a bag full of organs-" "They're spleens and there mine and I 'm not sharing!" Richtofen said hugging the bag. Dempsey had to facepalm himself, "What the hell is Richtofen doing here!" Dempsey shouted in his head, he grabbed his bags and walked to the Nazi.

"Ahh Dempshey, tell zis American zat I von't leave my most prized possesion and I won't tear out your heart while you sleep." Richtofen said as he noticed Dempsey. He sighed and looked at the lady. "Please lady I am going on a vacation and the last thing is to know that I am gonna be killed in my sleep." Dempsey said, "Fine anything goes wrong your fault." She poked him in the chest then walked off. "Ok doc what the hell are you doing here?!" Dempsey said turning to Richtofen. "Vell I am going some sort of island call Atlantis." A car crash happened in Dempsey's head. "Oh hell no!" He shouted in his head. "Well this vaction turned out to be a wreck!" Dempsey shouted and began walking to the plane he could hear Richtofen following him.

"So Dempshey" Richtofen began, "how is life?" "Well doc it was better, until now." Demspey mumbled. "Vell I am still performing more 115 expirments and collecting spleens." Richtofen said shaking his bag, Dempsey sighed and noticed a familar man sitting at the bar drinking a bottle of vodka, Nikolai Belinski the drunk Russian. Dempsey and Richtofen walked over to Nikolai. "Yo Nikolai!" Dempsey shouted, the drunk turned around and looked at Dempsey.

"I know you your uhhhh- Ok I forgot who the hell you were." Nikolai said. "Dempsey and the fag nest to me is Richtofen." Dempsey said reminding Nikolai. It took him a few seconds to realize it. "Oh yeah Dempsey, Richtofan." Nikolai said falling on them, he smelled like pure vodka which was an awful smell espeacilly from Nikolai. "All right Nikolai get off your ruining my spleens!" Richtofen shouted and Nikolai finally got off, Nikolai wiped himself off and took a sip of vodka.

"So Nikolai why are your here?" Demspey said ruining the silence. "Oh I am going to someplace called Atlantis, a so said awesome island where the women are always there, bars all over the place, and nice flashy rooms." Nikolai said dreamy. "Ok I guess we are all going on the same place so might as well hang out for a bit." Dempsey said. "Nein American it von't be like ze old times so don't even say zat." Richtofen said not pleased the crew seemed to be going to the same place. "Oh no not you Russian." Said a voice.

"Well if it isn't monkey ass smelling Takeo." Nikolai said, Takeo Masaki looked over his menu and directly at the Russian. "I have a feeling your coming to the same place and I don't rike it." Takeo said face to face with Nikolai. "Hey shouldn't this be a happy reunion your all acting like the dogs I had." Demspey said. "And vat exactly happened to your dogs?" Richtofen asked. "I shot them all, they behaved like you guys." Dempsey said.

_"Flight 115935 now boarding and will depart to tropical beach resort, Altlantis in 15 minutes." _

"We must board the plane before it leaves us." Takeo said and he grabbed his dufflebags, Nikolai readjusted his sack and picked up a "I love vodka more than my wife" dufflebag (trust me zhose exist), Richotfen put his duffle bag with the spleens over his other bag with his belongings, Dempsey just walked to the plane with his bag.

"Atlantis here we doo-doo doo doo-doo doo whoo!" Nikolai sang. Takeo, who sat in front next to a old man who was already asleep and leaning on Takeo, got up and began shouting "Russian you better shut up or I'll shove my katana so far up your a-" Takeo was silenced remebering he was on a plane with families and strangers. "Errr never mind."

Dempsey relaxed in his seat it had been two hours since their departure and the sky was already darker, Dempsey felt a little bit tired. "Sleepy American?" Richtofen hissed evily. "Well with you behind no." Dempsey said.

"Don't worry American I _might_ not need your kidney." Richtofen said assuringly. "Well that's helpful." He noticed that Takeo had shoved a rag in Nikolai's mouth to stop his snoring and Takeo put headphones. At least he had his old companions back except Richtofen. He just couldn't wait to get off and enjoy the island of Atlantis, but then he wish he had brought his family which he didn't know if they were alive or not. He also wanted to go to the island of Paradise (Which is the first story) but then he remebered Shangri La. He sighed and finally drifted off to sleep.

*Vell people I do have a German accent so no rude things. Also O.C's are accepted if you want to join Dempsey and ALL of the other NZ characters just PM me or leave in the comments their bio like info, name, age, country, weapons, skills, abilaties, etc. and they will be in the story. I dont own the NZ characers they belong to Tryarch*


	2. Chapter 2

_"Morning passengers this is your captain speaking, saying we are arriving at Atlantis land of the happiness and the excitment of the seas." _ Said the captain on a PA.

Then Dempsey woke and was staring at Richtofen who held a pair of pliers over Demspey. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Dempsey said pushing Richtofen aside. Richtofen put the pliers behind his back and smiled like nothing ever happened. "Nothing Dempshey just killing a fly." Richtofen lied. Then Nikolai woke up and spat out the rag that was actually one of his socks, he grabbed Takeo and began shaking him. "YOU DAMN JAP I SHOULD KILL YOU LIKE THIRD WIFE!" Nikolai said. "Excuse me sir but please sit down and let go of him." Said a lady. "Fine you got lucky Takeo she came and I found her very attractive." Nikolai said.

Everyone sat down and they felt as the plane slowly descended (Ze most scary part I think the plane is falling and we are going to die) Nikolai got up and ran to the restroom and began vomiting. "Stupid Russian." Takeo mumbled with a chuckle. Then when the plane finally landed Nikolai got out of the restroom.

"I strongly advise no one go in there." Nikolai said. Dempsey and Takeo facepalmed.

_"Hello passengers this is your captain again you may now get your belongings and exit the plane have fun and don't forget excitement and happiness is the key to survival." _The voice said on the PA.

Richtofen scoffed as he heard the end and got off the plane, and went to the lobby where they saw three man in suits and another in a green uniform argueing (If you don't know who it is it's the Five crew John F. Kennedy, Richard Milhouse Nixon, Fidel Castro, and Robert McNamara). "Well I guess we are departing because I am going to the five-star joint called, Heaven on Earth hotel." Demspey said rubbing his hands together.

"What?! I am going there too." Richtofen said. "Me too." Nikolai added, then they looked at Takeo who nodded signalling he was going there too. "Oh hell no are you serious?" Demspey said.

"Think of it this way American it would be just like the old times." Nikolai said. "Hell no I don't want it to be like the old times when they announced we weren't going to be in Black ops 2 zombies I was angry and happy but mainly angry!" Dempsey said passing the third wall. Everyone looked at Dempsey. "Ah you wouldn't understand." Dempsey said. "American but they also said we _may _ not be in it so we may return." Takeo added. (Which really I hope they do)

They left the airport and walked the same direction to the hotel the island was covered in sand and jungles. "This place reminds me of that temple." Nikolai said as they walked. Takeo kept things to himself while the others chatted about dumb things they all stopped at a big white hotel with aquirums at every window and a big lobby that included pools and everything.

"Dempshey is zis our hotel?" Richtofen asked, "It can't be this is better than I imagined it!" Dempsey said chuckling. "Ah my home is better than this." Nikolai said bragging. "I'm surprised Russian I never knew you had a home I thought you lived with your mother." Takeo said. "Shut up both of you and lets go check in already I want to meet the ladies!" Dempsey said. They went inside and quickly checked in they satched there keys from the lady and began laughing even Takeo joined in. "Hell yes!" Dempsey said punching the air. "I got room floor 11 room D" Nikolai said. "I got room 11B" Richtofen said looking at his key. Takeo looked at his then at Nikolai "11C." He muttered. "11A what we even have rooms close to each other. Who cares lets go have some fun!" Dempsey said and they all ran to their rooms. Richtofen turned around and couldn't believe who he was looking at, Samantha Maxis. "Hi Edvard!" She said and hugged Richtofen. "Ahh Edward how have you been?" Doctor Ludwig Maxis said. "Wait I thought you two hated me?" Richtofen asked confused. "Nein me and Sammy just came out to have a good time why hate someone on vacation?" Dr. Maxis said. "Umm ok." Richtofen said confused and walked off to his room.

"Now this is more like it nice job Mr. McNamara." Kennedy said. "Thank you Mr. President it took a while to make us a reservation without flying in a private jet." McNamara said proudly. Nixon pretended to gag and went to his room. "I don't like this place they won't let me have a smoke." Castro said. "Now Mr. Castro just enjoy today and we will start the meeting tommorow." Kennedy said and walked to his room MnNamara nodded and followed. Castro turned around and into a Hispanic man. "Watch where your going _jefe_!" He said and walked off a girl (Sarah Michelle Gellar funny how she loves SMG and zats vat her initials spell out) followed with two other men (Englund and Rooker from Call of the Dead)

Nikolai came into his room and opened his dufflebag containing nothing but Vodka. "All this soviet needs is his vodka for a perfect vaction." He said and removed the cork and went outside, he noticed the place was filled with woman in bathing suits, "Oh boy I may find me another wife here." He mumbled and followed a girl in a skin-tight dark brown swimsuit. Dempsey noticed the small scene and had to chuckle. "I am glad someone is at least having fun." Dempsey said taking a sip from his beer. "Fun?! Zhose words don't exist!" Richtofen said as he looked through a pile of papers. "Richtofen are you serious?! We are in our only vacation we will get and your looking through working on." Dempsey said grabbing papers from the pile. "A new breed of freakbags to hurt the others from the new zombie map Die Rise!?" "Of course fool!" Richotfen said then he put them away and sighed. "Where the hell is Tak?"

Takeo had wondered off to the fencing yard the hotel had but these guys weren't match for him, he threw the blade out of his foe's hands and the man raised his hands in defense. "Please man this is just training." He pleaded, Takeo looked away and was face to face with Trejo. "Nice job man." He said and Takeo just walked past Trejo, he slumped in a chair and examined his katana. "No damage these a fools they fight with rage and cockiness." Takeo said with a grunt.

"Hello beautiful." Nikolai said after he finally had the girl she wore a dark brown bikini with a hammer and sickle on one part, she had brown long hair, and had a familar smell of vodka. "Um hi?" She said akwardly that made Nikolai scoot his chair over to get closer. "I am Nikolai the great and powerful cossack!" Nikolai said posing. "I am Nicole, Nicole Belinski." (My new O.C I always to make the NZ counterparts) She said shyly. "WHAT?!"

Castro sat in the smoking corner of the hotel a small corner that was surrounded by air vent that must've led outside. "This is the life!" Castro said laughing then he noticed a group of scientist and a soldier whose tag read "Stone (from the first story) group: Delta" Castro threw his cigar at Stone then watched as they left. "I see you made a friend Castro." Nixon said. "Fuck off trying to enjoy today." Castro said and lit another cigar.

Samantha and her father watched as Dempsey threw Richtofen into the water. Samantha giggled. "Daddy they funny." She said Maxis fixed his glasses, "I agree they are now Samantha lets not get carried away I thought you wanted to go to that water-park " Maxis said. "Oh yeah can we daddy please?" She said. "Of course just go get dressed." Maxis said and watched as she sped of to her room. "Man she is fast."

As night time approached the group spent the day torturing Richtofen, "This is life." Dempsey said slumping on the ground as the island set off fireworks into the night sky. Nikolai looked at his hand covered in Nicole's phone number and sighed. "Russian has found love." Takeo said sarcastically. "That's it you damn Jap!" Nikolai said and tried to grab Takeo but he dodged quickly and soon it was a chase. Richtofen came back with a crab hanging on his butt. "Hey doc I see you got the crabs get it!" Dempsey said laughing. Richtofen removed the crab and threw it. "Oh Dempsey you are like a child sometimes!" Richtofen said throwing the crab aside. "What doc it was Nikolai's idea to throw you in cage full of crabs." Dempsey said defensively "DAMN YOU AMERICAN! TAKEO VHY DIDN'T YOU HELP!" Richtofen said looking at the officer. "It's not my responsibilty to watch you I am not your mother am I?" Takeo said quickly.

"Nein"

"Did I sleep with with your mother?"

"Nein vell maybe ve don't know!"

"Did I breastfeed you?"

"Nein you don't even have ze equipment!"

"Did I wipe your ass after you finished using the restroom."

"Nein vhere are we-"

"Did I give birth to you? Did I hold your hand as you crossed the street? Did I send you off to school? Did I kick you in the balls once for touching my hat!?" Takeo said throwing questions like fists.

"Nein to all them except ze last one." Richtofen said. "Then it isn't my responsiblty to watch you grow a pair and tell me when you do so I can kick you again even harder." Takeo said and went back to polishing his katana.

"Well Tak will be Tak." Dempsey said watching as Nikolai laughed at Richtofen. "Hello Dempsey I am Doctor Ludwig Maxis and zis is my daughter Samantha." Maxis said sitting down next to Dempsey. "Knew that. So doc anything new?" Dempsey asked. "I have a feeling zhis island isn't safe strange men have been walking around here. In the morning Samantha and I will depart back home if something does-" Maxis was cut off by Samantha who was chasing Richtofen on her hellhound Fluffy. "Samantha stop that you promised to be good. Sorry Dempsey gotta go." Maxis said and began to go after them. "Later Doc."

A ghostly figure watched the island. _"I want zhese guys to play in my game too zey look like FUN!"_

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abilities, and their bio, their country, favorite weapon, enemies, friends, and I would be glad to have you in this series. Plus I need some people.*


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Maxis quickly packed up his bags and then he looked at Samantha and her dog, Fluffy. "Ze American must know what secrets zis island holds I must inform him before it's too late." Ludwig said and stopped and ran to find Dempsey.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dempsey woke up with a terrible headache, he couldn't remember what happened last night at all by the looks of his room it seemed terrible because it was all trashed up and dirty. "Fuck what the hell happened last night."He mumbled nas he tried to get up but he felt something on his foot he reached down and grabbed it, a black pair of lacy panties. "Oh hell no, the chick better have been hot or else my career will be ruined." Tank said and got up putting on his shirt, then he noticed three marines. (ze 3 hot sexy marines from World at "War fangirl moment) "I think I reconize them." Tank said but really he couldn't he couldn't remember much of his past only bits and peices of the past he sighed and got dressed ready for a new day.

Maxis quickly ran to try and find Tank but instead he crashed into his old partner, Sophia she was with a man he wore a balaclava (a mask) with a fang painted bandana and sunglasses and military gear. "Sophia what are you doing here?" Maxis asked surprised. "Oh I came on vacation also I would like to introduce you to Fruit." Sophia said hugging the man. "Fruit?" Maxis said. Fruit grunted at Maxis, he looked at Sophia for a awnser "He can't speak I interpret the grunts he said hello." Sophia explained. Maxis nodded and totally forgot what he was doing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Takeo woke up and yawned as he looked in his room, what really woke him up was strange noises going on in Nikolai's room. Takeo got up and rubbed the sleepiness of and went outside at the same time he noticed Nikolai had also went outside with some girl (Nicole) she was very similar to Nikolai almost like as if she were his sister. She kissed Nikolai and thanked him then left. "Hey Takeo." Nikolai said noticing Takeo, that shocked him everytime they spoke it was always a rude comment.

"Let's go down to the food court Jap." Nikolai said, Takeo was now dumbfounded since when did he want to hang out. When they got to the food court the noticed the Call of the Dead crew eating and the Five crew going into a conference room. "This really to me is exciting." Richtofen said as a waiter brought him his food. "Da I agree, better than Shangri La. Hey Tak what is wrong why so silent?" Nikolai asked. Takeo didn't respond he had a feeling something was going on he could feel it.

"Hey Sarah you reconize that voice?" Danny said. Sarah stopped to listen. "Yeah it sounds like those people locked up in that room." Sarah said, Englund turned around and saw who it was. "It's those guys over there." He said pointing at the crew. "Those guys owe us." Rooker said. "How do we get their attention?" Englund asked. "Simple do what any person would do. HEY YOU FOUR!" Sarah said. "Way to go Sarah that is how you do it." Danny said sarcastically.

"Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar." Englund said. "I'm Sarah. Your voice seems familiar too...were you one of the people trapped inside a door? In Siberia?"

"I'm Tank Dempsey, and yeah we were. So you're the people that saved us." Dempsey said.

"JOY! Ze blood!" Richtofen screamed. "So," Dempsey said, ignoring Richtofen, "Might as well learn your names."

"I'm Danny Trejo." Danny said.

"Robert Englund." He introduced himself.

"Michael Rooker." Michael replied.

"Nice." Dempsey said and they continued chatting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maxis hung out with Sophia and Fruit for the day they hung out at the snack bar most of the time as Sophia expained Fruit's past. "How sad." Maxis finally said. "Yeah I know." Sophia said. "Ludvig I wanted to ask if you were-" She stopped as she noticed Maxis looking at something else. "Vat is it?" She asked. "I am to late." He said outside zombies were walking to the hotel and eating anyone in their way. "Everyvun get back ze undead is here!"

Sorry its short I promise the next one will be longer

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, their country, favorite weapon, enemies, friends, and I would be glad to have you in this series. Plus I need some people.*


	4. Chapter 4

"The time and the world do not stand still, change is the law of life. Those who look only to the past or the present are certain to miss the future." Kennedy began, then again he noticed Castro still not paying attention. "I said 'Are certain to miss the future!" Kennedy said trying to get Castro back on track.

"Cono.. I missed it ... again." Castro said laughing. Then McNamara got up from his seat. "Prime minister, Castro this missle crisis was the last straw. We brought you here-" "In good faith" Kennedy said interupting Robert. "In good faith" Namara corrected "to sort this thing out."

"Then why is he here?" Castro said pointing at Nixon with his cigar. "And I thought we ended this shit long ago, back at the Pentagon!" "As I always say 'Forget your enemies but remember their names." Kennedy said. "Don't give me that shit hurry up I have a date going on at the hot tub." Castro said rushing things.

"Now gentlemen as I like to think the long history of the world there are only a few generations." Kennedy said ignoring as Castro mimicked him. Outside is sounded like someone destroyed a building, then Nixon jumped up. "It sounds like someone is breaking in!" Nixon said. "It's just a storm dick, sit down." Kennedy said. "Here we go again." Robert mumbled. Then a zombie smashed his hand through a wall.

"Oh my god!" Nixon said and fell down. "Yep, here we go again." Robert said and ran to a closet door and pressed the symbol of a palm tree and pressed it like a button the wall flipped around revealing weapons of all sorts. "This is why this room is VIP." McNamara said. "Great job Mr. Namara. Lock and load." Kennedy said and grabbed a AK-47 and a Steyr AUG off the wall.

Castro grabed a Executioner off the wall and a Bowie knife (In FIVE he had a Phython but I changed it a bit) "¡Viva la Revolución!" Castro said loading the Executioner. Namara got what he had back in the Pentagon, the Stakeout shotgun with a grip. (we know it doesnt exist its called Raid because when Pack-a-punched you can see the grip on it)

Nixon also used his weapons he had H510 dual weild shotguns. "Two guns are better than one." He said commenting his pick. McNamara looked at Kennedy. "Any last words again Mr. President?"

"Yes Jack any supportive words for our humble troops?" Nixon said eager to kill. "Like I said before 'Do not pray for easy lives my friends, pray to be stronger men." Kennedy said and everyone cocked their weapons and watched ast he horde growled and moaned getting closer.

XxXxXxXxXx

Since the missing of their leader, Dempsey went missing (Well really they all died but I got mad since they were my favorite in WAW I always played Verruct and Nacht der Untoten to see them, fangirl moment) Shadow, Dempsey's second in command became leader (belongs to SacredWarrior15). "Ok men we gotta defend this building at all costs get as much civilians as we can, border them windows, and KILL ZOMBIES!" Shadow comanded the others began to follow orders.

Shadow saw the first zombie a zombie in swimming trunks and no shirt. "Contact!" One of his team members shouted. Shadow made sure the people were in safety until the very last one was in the back of the hotel where there were no windows. Then he got his Comando and ran to a window. "Here they come!" Shadow shouted ad began shooting a group of zombies, another team member carried a M1 Garand and began shooting the until his clip shot out "Shit!" He shouted and reloaded then resumed firing.

"Their everywhere!" The other shouted and ran through a hallway where zombies we entering, then behind him the emergency doors closed (I hate those theyre electric-operated doors that close in emergencies and can't be opened) he turned around and began banging on the door, Shadow noticed and ran to the door. "Don't leave me!" His friend shouted paniking. "Hang in there we gotta get the power back on!" Shadow shouted. He seemed calmed down.

"Well hurry it up ok?" Then Shadow turned around and ran to find the power. His trapped member, Ace was in the hallway facing the horde, he got his MG3 out and got on his knee and began firing he blew a male zombie with crocs on and then a mother with no arms. The zombies seem to get closer. "This is my last stand." Ace whispered and stopped shooting. He cried silently as the got closer then a door opened hitting a fat male zombie. "God Fidel I told you to knock first." Nixon said. "Screw it." Castro said and noticed the zombies then Ace. "Hey American get your ass up!" Castro said. Ace got up and noticed Kennedy and Namara. "Hello Mr. President." Ace said surprised, "Hello young man, we need to get outta here were is the door?" Kennedy said. Ace pionted at the door. "It's closed the power is off to it our leader is going to activate it." Ace explained. "Excuse me Mr. President we have company." Namara said, everyone turned around. "I am going to use your stale skin to wrap my cigars!" Castro shouted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Vait a minute vhy are we hiding?" Richotfen said, Nikolai and Takeo shrugged. "Doc if you noticed we had no guns!" Dempsey said. "Follow me I vill lead you to some." Maxis shouted, everyone got up and began to run up the steps. "Back off freakbag!" Dempsey shouted as he smacked a zombie with a chair.

Downstirs the lone soldier had problems facing the horde to many. "Fuck to many!" He shouted and pulled out a Python and began shooting it. "You like dying?" He said as he shot a zombie in between the eyes. Then the door Ace was trapped in opened and Shadow came back. "Got the power on!" He shouted, the Ace came in followed by other survivors. "Thanks." Ace said panting. "No problem who are these guys." Shadow asked. "The president, Robert Namara, Fidel Castro, and Nixon." Ace said. "Glad to have more men we need em." Shadow said.

"Sarah we should go help" Rooker said. "We have no weapons." Sarah said. "You don't but that shed does." Englund said and pointed to a small she. "Worth a look lets go." Danny said. They went and opened the door. "Glad to see you again." He said picking up a pitchfork, Danny got two machetes "Time to make that hacking and slashing massacre." Sarah picked up a Sickle and Rooker got a shovel. "It's a reliving real nightmare." Englund said. (very funny I did resaerch on him and he played as Freddy Krueger on a movie) "Come on those people need help." Sarah said.

The group got to Maxis' room and watched as he opened the door. "Ok where are the guns?" Dempsey said looking around. "Vat I am about to show you are a new breed of weapons they are powerful and deadly." Maxis said and opened a safe that had strange weapons.

"Zis is ze ZCS ze best SMG ever vith 120 bullets and very high damage." HE said holding up a weapon that looked like a MPL on that the clip was curved and it had a strage rail.

"ARX best rifle I have ever made very fast accuracy and is compared to the RPD only that zis is a rifle." He said it was a REC7 looking weapon only that the barrel was longer and it had some sort of scope.

Then he held up some sort of combat shotgun only that the stock was a frame stock. "Say hello to Bio-Blast a shotgun that shoots a very deadly toxin that kills beast like a fly."

Then was a a strange weapon it had the body of a AUG but the barrel was short and it had the same scope as the ARX. "Muerte" He simply said "It fires White Phosphorous making it very lethal."

Then he showed more weapons like the Sabotage a very heavy looking weapon, then some sort of rifle that glowed with glue and green lights called "The arrows of heaven."

"God doc, these weapons are amazing." Dempsey said getting the ARX. "Everyone load up we got to kill some freakbags!"

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, their country, favorite weapon, enemies, friends, and I would be glad to have you in this series. Plus I need some people.*


	5. Chapter 5

"All right grunts listen up, a group of CDC and CIA men were sent out to stop a infection in the island of Paradise, but they were never heard from again so we and a group of other soldiers from different factions have been sent here to try and stop this plague. Rules are don't die and no prisoners only survivors." Said the General on their radios.

Then they felt the boat stop. "Guns up, let's do this." Said one of the captains, then the ramp opened to the LVCP. (or landing crafts) "Alright boys lets go!" The captain shouted and the mercenaries got out and began firing at the horde that ran through the woods. "Got one!" One Merc shouted. More zmbies ran out of the woods and into the beach where the Mercs tried controlling it, one Merc was already down by two fat male zombies another was screaming as he was being dragged away but a Merc with a Ballista took it down he crawled back to the group.

"We gotta hold this area!" The General shouted on the radio. Zombies continued swarming. "Fuckers are everywhere!" One shouted, another Merc manned the .30 Caliber machine gun and began shooting the horde a few snipers stayed on the boat sniping, others were on the beach fighting for their lives. "KIA!" One shouted as he slammed his AN-94 in its skull. "TAKE COVER!" Another shouted as he pulled out a SMAW and fired it into the horde. "No use they seem endless!" A Merc shouted then they started to go down one at a time. A Merc with a PDW-57 got swarmed, another was dragged away.

"Heads up grunts Lieutenant Stein (JbGrenade) has joined the battle" Then a soldier dropped from the sky and used his parachute as he landed he killed zombies with a RPD. "Glad to have you sir." A Merc said. Then another set of boats arrived and then the ramp fell and SEAL team six units deployed onto the field Then more ships arrived and Militia forces, FBI units, SDC units, deployed on the battlefield. With new hope the battle raged on. "Ok grunts fire into the forest try to remove their cloaks!" Stein shouted and the .30 caliber aimed at the woods and took down trees where the horde hid. A Militia unit threw Frag grenade into the forest and took out a few zombies Stein grabbed a shock charge and stabbed a zombie in the eye and let it explode the zombie twitched and fell dead on the floor. "Come on we gotta get a hold of this area!" Stein shouted and pulled out a AN-94 with a suppressor and fired it. Then he got a radio out. "Open fire at sectors Alpha, 12, 2, 45 NOW!" HE shouted, in the water stood a Navy ship and aimed at the coordinates and began to fire Stein began running back as the artillery fired behind him. As soon as the smoke faded away the whole beach bursted into a big battle cry as the bodies of zombies scattered on the beach or in the jungle.

"Brought the pain, time to get paid." Stein said and looked at the beach.

xxXxxxxxx

Dempsey pushed a zombe off the 11th floor and it splintered a table as it landed. "See you next fall get it.. ah fuck it." Nikolai said. Takeo used his flamethrower he had gotten in Dr. Maxis. "Burn!" He shouted as he scorched a group of runners then he pulled out his katana and slashed the burning zombies that got close. "We gotta go help down stairs!" Maxis shouted. Fruit pointed at the decorative airplanes.

"Everyone get on!" Demsey said and everyone got on the biplane. "But American these are fake!" Samantha shouted. "Watch little girl from Dempsey, the badass!" He said and shot the cables that held up the plane. Then they were falling and they landed on a group of zombies. "I hate you Dempsey." Sophia said then Takeo threw up.

"Shut up we got freakbags to slay." Dempsey said and Fruit got out a snapped ones neck then Sophia got up and fired her M1911. "FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" Samantha said and her hellhounds appepeared Fruit then froze and had a bunch of horrible flashbacks. "Fruit are you ok?" Sophia asked bringing him back he nodded and feared Samantha.

The small group on the first floor seemed to have everything under control they saw as Englund stabbed a zombie in the chest with a pitchfork then throw it aside, Trejo ducked as one swiped at him then cut it in half, Sarah stayed and guarded the people with a sickle. "Don't mess with me boy" Rooker said as he removed his shovel from a zombies skull then he turned around and was facing Englund. "Damn Rooker careful with that thing you coulda killed me!" Englund said and stabbed another zombie and threw it aside. "Thought you were one of them zombies, man." Rooker replied. "Hell just cause I played as Freddy on Nightmare on Elm street doesn't mean I am really a dead guy!" Englund shouted. "Had me fooled there." Rooker said laughing.

The marines and presidents stood at the windows fighting off the horde but too many seemed to be approaching. "Men it was an honor fighting with you." The last marine named, Thai said.

Then they heard a shout from outside. "angreifen lassen keinen zombie stehend." A German battle cry then a group of Germans stood outside firing at the horde that tried to enter the hotel. "Nehmen, dass Sie Stück Scheiße." Another shouted he carried a MG34 machine gun. "Schnell in das Gebäude." One shouted he seemed to be the leader he had a Kar98 rifle and a Luger as a sidearm and they ran inside the hotel. They didn't notice the other survivors until one turned around. "Sir behind us!" He said. The captain turned around. "Don't fire!" Richtofen said the soldiers looked at him and bowed. "Doctor, we serve you again my lord." One said. "Forgive us for the long seperation." Another said. "Please no punishments sir." The last pleaded. "For we will serve you forever."The captain said. "You three get up your making fools of yourselves." Richotfen said. "Thank you sir." One said."Everyone meet my team of heartless warriors Heinrich Severloh, (you don't know him he was German 352nd Infantry Division, which was stationed in Normandy in 1944. He was posted as an mg42 gunner in a bunker above the beach called "Widerstandsnest 62", this postion covered a large section of the water line and the sand , but was very difficult to assualt from the beach , thus giving good cover and providing agood field of fire,from this position allowed him to kill or injure 2000-2500 American soldiers caught whilst landing during Operation Overlord.), Franz, Falko, and last my captain Jay Steinman." Richtofen said introducing the men. "Right doc." Dempsey said and looked outside. "The horde seems to have retreated it's over." Ace said to Shadow. "Now this is just the beginning of hell rising." Shadow said and saw as more came.

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, their country, favorite weapon, enemies, friends, and I would be glad to have you in this series. Plus I need some people.*


	6. Chapter 6

Fires began to spread across the island Dempsey was thanking it didn't reach the hotel. "These fires are growing worse." Kennedy said sitting down at the bar. "Mr. President it looks like it may rain so the fires should die." Namara said. The German troops and American Marines sat oppisite sides of the hotel staring at each other.

"Are you guys serious?! We are in another freakbag problem ad you two are hating each other." Dempsey said. "So you and the Nazi do." Shadow said. "I just plain up hate the doc." Dempsey said. "Freaking American." Richtofen said.

"Gentlemen, we must act as one in order to survive." Kennedy said. "For once I believe John." Nixon said as he reloaded his H510. "I wonder how many others are out there." Trejo said. "Doesn't matter we gotta survive." Dr. Maxis said. "I wonder just who the hell you guys are you all seem so casual." Englund said. "We have been in many place rut we know showing fear makes you weak." Takeo said. "Oh Takeo shut up no one likes you." Nikolai said.

Dempsey sighed and looked at the dead bodies scattered across the hotel lawn. "This was supposed to be my only time of relaxation." Dempsey said and reloaded his M16 then he saw a very familiar item on a table, the mystery box. "Wait a minute what the hell. Sam get over here." Dempsey shouted. Samantha and Dr. Maxis stopped shocked, "It can't be I didn't put it there I am not even in control of it." Samantha said. "Hailey 'isabelle' war" Maxis read on the wall. "We are in someone else game and Sam can't help us." Dempsey said.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sir we found something strange." One of James soldiers said. He followed the soldiers to a old hut. "It appeared there we can't lift it up nor can we break it." He said. "Strange this is some box." James said looking at the mystery box. A FBI unit walked slowly up to it with a riot shield and kicked it open, they all heard the little theme and raised there weapons the guns switched from a Browning, a Galil, a motive, and finally stopped on a AUG. "What the hell?" James said then outside they heard and explosion. "What the hell was that?!" A Militia captain. "Sorry one of my units setting up C4 around the perimeter." A SEAL captain said.

"Zombies!" A SEAL unit shouted. "Battle stations now!" James shouted and ran for his AN-94 one Merc was already down and being dragged away. "Shit." A Militia soldier shouted as a crawl grabbed his leg he smashed its head and grabbed a nearby weapon. "Grab that weapon soldier." He said and the FBI grabbed the gun then the group ran outside the fire had spreaded and now the forest was on fire and so were some of the zombies. "Die bitches!" A Merc shouted as he armed the 30. caliber the zombies exploded as they died then Claymore that had bet set up exploded on the beach.

"Hold this wave!" Stein shouted and threw a EMP grenade stunning a few zombies they were getting swarmed just like this morning. "The fire is making them retreat they are heading towards us!" A SDC captain shouted. "We are screwed we gotta hold off this area and wait for the ship to arrive and take survivors before this island is shut off." Stein shouted. "We are trying I just lost 4 of my men we were only assigned 20." The SDC said. "Names is John." The SDC said. "James, James Stein." Stein said. "I am Frost (also appeared in my other story) from the FBI!" Said the guy who got the AUG. "At least we will die as friends." John said and threw a Semtex Stein saw a group of Mercs go down by a teenagers with sticks or knives stabbing the Mercs and Militia soldiers. "Stinking zombies DIEEEEE!" Stein shouted and fired his HAMR at the horde. Frost used his AUG and took out a few. "Get me a damn barrage on these drop points!" John shouted and threw a flare at the horde, a group of his mortars fired at the spot bits of zombies flew everywhere. "This is where these things die!" Stein shouted and the and grabbed a C4 detonator and blew up the C4. "Hold the beach until we die!" Stein shouted and threw a combat axe at a zombie. "In your face zombitch!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ruby, come inside dear its too dangerous out there." Alessa Ruby Accardo (AssassinAutohellzillaZ) stood outside watching the fire spread across the island, her aunt was calling her. "Going." She said and went inside. "Ruby its too dangerous you need to be inside to protect little old me." Her aunt said. "I am aunty." Alessa said as her aunt made her favorite, pasta. "I will always aunty." Alessa said as she ate. Her aunt smiled then a zombie ran and hit the door her aunt hid in the closet as Alessa grabbed her katana then she opened the door and stabbed the zombie. "How could I be of a service to you!" She said and kicked it off her blade. "All clear aunty." Alessa said as she closed the door. "Thank you mija." Her aunt said. "It was nothing." Alessa said wiping off the katana with a curtain. "Oh mija the island was so wonderful before the plague." Her aunt said. "I know aunty." Alessa said. "We gotta get off the island I hear a helicopter will be here in few days." Her aunt said. "We have to get outta here." Alessa said. "Mija I agree with you." Her aunt said and they packed and began running to the hotel where they heard gun fires in hope for new help.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fruit threw a zombie aside as it tried to bite him then he picked up a glass table and smashed it on the zombie. "Nice job Fruit." Sophia said Fruit spat on the zombie and picked up a ARX on the floor, the marines and the German troops held the zombies that ran down the hall. "Everything burns!" Ace shouted and took out his flamethrower and burned the zombies Franz pulled out a MP40 and began firing into the horde. "Stay dead this time!" Franz shouted. "Bring bullets my brothers!" Richtofen shouted at his troops. A zombie was getting close to the other survivors that were in the hotel and they were massacred by Trejo and Rooker.

"I will make you in pork skins if you touch one of us!" Trejo said. "Running low on ammo here!" Dempsey shouted putting his last clip in his M16 then he stabbed a zombie and found his favorite power-up. "Halle-f'n-lujah! Max ammo!" Dempsey said and grabbed it then he waited for the announcer. _"Oh my I have found new toys I am going to have fun with them too oh ja! MAX AMMO!" _She said. "She is terrible at that." Samantha said as Fluffy returned to her. "Help me!" Takeo yelled as a father grabbed him and dragged him outside. "TAK! Shit come on!" Dempsey said. "Ah he is a useless warrior we don't need him." Nikolai said. "Stop you can't go out there American." Richtofen said. "As much as I would want to see you dead, Takeo always spoke of dying honorably knowing Takeo he von't die easily." Richtofen said. Dempsey know Richtofen was right anytime they would all get surrounded Takeo always managed to save their asses. "All right doc." Dempsey said. "Ve got zombies on east wall!" Franz shouted, everyone got up and saw as the zombies had entered. "Ready to die!" Thai said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Takeo had dropped his katana back at the hotel so now he was usless then he grabbed the fathers hand and tore it off. "You dare touch me! You will never put your hands on the honorable!" Takeo said and got up the zombies around slowly walked to him moaning. "I will take you down with my bare hands!" Takeo said. "That won't be needed sir!" Said a voice in the forest then 4 Imperial officers appeared carrying Type 100's . "For the emperor!" One shouted as he charged into the horde another threw an AK-74u at Takeo and nodded. "My gift from the emperor." Takeo said and joined his team. "Come on Captain Masaki we found a old ship." A soldier shouted. "Lead the way then!" Takeo ordered. They ran through the dense jungle until they stopped at a old sailboat the boat was sort of destroyed but mainly intact. "Lets enter it, sir your orders." Said one of the Imperial officers. "We enter!" Takeo commanded.

They opened the door to the boat and found a couple holding hands beside them were to more people one was a girl she had a white blood stained t-shirt and jeans, shimmering amber eyes, short, brown (Alessa not a new character) hair the women next the her was badly hurt. "Hurry come rith us we know a safe place." Takeo said the man looked at him with tears in his eyes. "No where is safe." He said. "Don't be foolish the captain know what he speaks of." Said a officer. Takeo saw the lighter in their hands and a few gas cylinders. "Shush I know what they are doing lets leave but in the name of the emperor I bless you into a great and honorable afterlife." Takeo said and the other officers picked up Alessa and her aunt. "Good luck." The wife said and Takeo and the group began to run then behind them was a big explosion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The man looked as his wife as tears welled in his eyes. "Well honey ... this is it." She said. "I know we never had a chance to have that baby we always wanted." He said. "But we will be safe and together forever and always." She said then zombies began banging on the boat, but the couple stood fearless and calm. The man held the lighter tightly as the gas sprayed. "We came here for a romantic honeymoon but this is it." He said. "Shh but at least we were together til the end." She said. "I love you." He told his life as they still held hands. "I love you too forever and always." She said then they flicked the lighter and the ship exploded taking the zombies and their love with them.

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abilities, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series also you can add two or more.*


	7. Chapter 7

*My note to you readers I never played a game call dead island I think I got it right so I am not copying anything, OK just vanted to point it out so I von't get any mistakes danka ( thank you in German)*

Takeo and the group continued running through the forest completely lost just going far away to where their legs could take them. "Sir we are completely lost." Said a captain named, Hiroo Onoda. "Silence the captain knows what he is doing." Said the other named, Yoshimi Taniguchi. "Put us down we could walk!" Alessa said. "Kinshichi let them walk if they want." Takeo said looking at the ground. "Shoichi where is the nearest safe house?" Hiroo said to the last officer. "Near the beach area I suppose not far from here." Shoichi said.

"Shhhh I hear them they're coming." Takeo said and pulled out his AK-74u the others did the same, Alessa shuffled though her bag and pulled out her machete. "Time to die now." She said and slashed a female zombie wearing a white bloodstained two-piece swimsuit, then a mother came with her arms stretched and swiped at Alessa but she rolled and cut both legs off making it become a crawler. "You zombies make me sick." She said as she looked down at the crawling mother and stomped it til it died.

Takeo pulled out his Nambu pistol and shot into the woods where he heard the zombies. "Reloading!" Yoshimi shouted and searched for a clip for his Type 100 then he found one and fired into the horde. "They are coming though all sides!" Kinshichi shouted and threw a grenade into the woods and covered his ears as it exploded. "We will die for the emperor!" Takeo shouted. "That won't be needed cause I just grabbed a-" Alessa shouted they heard the anouncer, Hailey. _"NUKE!" _Then all the zombies fell dead or burned. "Damn that was close." Alessa said and reloaded her AK-47. "Aunty? Aunty!" Alessa shouts her aunt was down she had a bite mark on her leg. "Mija I am not going to make it." She said. "Shhh aunty we could find a doctor." Alessa said she noticed Takeo had stopped the others from shooting. "Help me with her." She shouted. "We can't ... she is one of them now." Takeo said looking down. "We could try." Alessa said sobbing. Takeo knew there was no hope so he just agreed. They continued running through the forest til they stopped at a beach in the middle of the water was a smalll island where you could use a boat to het there, on the island was a small cabin pretty big but not touched by the plague.

"Captain you first." Shoichi said. "No first the girl and her aunt then us." Takeo said and then they all got in and paddled to the island. "Welcome to our base." Kinshichi said and opened the door. Takeo looked around as he saw the Imperial flag over the fire place and a few other decorations. "I see you men keep this place tidy." Alessa said. "Yes we do." Shoichi said. "Can we offer you anything captain?" Yoshimi said. "I'm fine captain resume duty." Takeo said and looked at the island. "What are the others doing." Takeo said watching as the rain put out the fires.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Shadow shouted as he butted a zombie with the end of his Commando "I got one American to deal vith now there are four!" Richotfen said. "I say more killing less talky!" Sarah said as she stabbed a zombie in the back. "The dead are endless!" Rooker said hitting two with a shovel then he opened the mystery box and waited as it switched and finally stopped on a Galil. "Hallelujah! One great piece of machinery" Rooker said and grabbed the gun.

"Now this is one of Germany's greatest weapons!" Richtofen said grabbing a MP40 off the wall. "I strongly have to disagree doc, the M16 is the best in America." Dempsey said grabbing a M16 off the wall. "American this gun can shoot ze dust off your boots." Richtofen said bragging. "Mine can shoot the hairs off a dogs balls!" Dempsey shouted getting mad. "In 3 old stupid three round vursts." Richtofen said. "American calm down as long as it fires lead and kills I am ok." Castro said and threw his cigar on the floor.

"I wonder how we got into this mess." Englund said cleaning his pitchfork with a hotel towel he had got a KAP-40 from the box which seemed strange this weapon normally never appeared. "Doesn't matter know we gotta get out of it now." Sarah said sitting down from watching the non-fighters. "These guys are useless all they want to do is cower and cry." Trejo said. "Not all of us are zombie slayers." Englund said. "Doesn't matter I love wodka since when I was a little Nikolai." Nikolai said taking a sip from the bottle the others just stared at him. "Never mind." Nikolai said.

Ace and Thai came back in caring a box with them. "This is all that was left in the crash sir." Thai said as he placed the box down. Shadow sighed. "What's in the box?" Dempsey asked. "What was left of the armory we Richtofen's group came in with a box to. "Our weapons before we arrived here sir." Heinrich said bowing. "And zis is all zats left?" Richtofen asked and Heinrich nodded. "Good job." Richtofen said and Heinrich resumed securing the area.

"Vith this many weapons ve could create our own army American." Richtofen said. "I had the same idea but then again I bet half of these guys can fire a cap gun." Dempsey said. "Ve could teach them." Richtofen said scratching his chin. "Zhen again ve can't trust your ideas Edvard." Dr. Maxis said. "It's all about life and death now." Richtofen said. "But vith others lives." Sophia said. "We are just going to whip these maggots into fighting shape how about that?" Dempsey said not wanting a response.

"Ok ass maggots today you aren't in the society, today your in the U.S Marines." Dempsey began getting everyone's attention. "Every man and woman capable of bearing and firing weapons will be enforced with one, you maggots don't know how to fire one then learn how to or else you'll be freaksack food." Dempsey said in a military voice. "Yes sir." Everyone said together.

"Now form a line and get your weapon and equipment from the drunk and Nazi." Dempsey said and everyone formed a line as they received a random weapon with a M1 helmet, a M1911 Colt 45 or Luger, a field and barracks bag, four Mk. 2 hand grenades or Stick grenades, the burly ones got weapons such as ANM2 50. caliber with a tri-pod or a M1 Bazooka the others got regular infantry weapons, and women had M1-Garands with a bayonets. "I think we are ready." Dempsey said looking at Fruit, who had a MP40 and a Browning. "You are one silent bastard huh?" Demspey said not getting a response then he patted him on the back. "So I see you were in the military." Said a man camouflage pants, a black shirt, and boots. "Yeah I was and I bet your better then me." Dempsey said. "Pfft I was in the service since when I was twenty and left at forty three now I'm fifty-one" He said. "Names Tank." Tank said introducing himself. "Simon McCoy aka Gun insane." He said. "Hope you can live up to your name we are gonna need it." Dempsey said as he watched the army form.

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series also you can add two or more.*


	8. Chapter 8

Stein sat down in a desk in the back of the worn down hut as the rain poured drenching the flames, Stein looked at the photo he had hidden in his balcava that he normally never wore. "Why did you have to go?" Stein whispered as he stared at the photo of him and his girlfriend." Stein we have something new to show you." A Merc said as he entered the room. "What is it?" Stein says as he leaned back in his chair. "A strange box washed up on the shore the owner was a man named, Slayer War (appeared in the first story) its a drone." He says. "A drone?" Stein says already interested.

They went outside where the remaining soldiers opened the box and looked inside, there was a wall the size of bowling ball and something attached to it like a charger also a touch pad must be the controller "I say the most honorable one in the group uses it." Said a Militia soldier there were murmurs in a agreement. "And that man is Lieutenant Stein !" Said the Militia unit. "Me?" I am just the leader of the Mercs." Stein said.

"Shut up and take it a few minutes ago the radios went down we are now trapped on this piece of shit island so Care packages, and any other helicopter support are unavailable " Said a FBI soldier. "Your the only remaining leader too all the others are dead." Said Frost. Stein sighed. "Fine." He said and grabbed it and placed it only his bookbag and was surprised it didn't weigh much. "All hail the new captain of group, the Renegades!" said a Merc and everyone saluted in agreement. "We are now without comms and rules." Stein said. "We know there is another force out there more survivors we gotta find them so that way when the chopper comes we could get as many people off this island." Stein said. The others raised their rifles and whooped then they began marching into the woods out of sixty men only twenty-five were left.

XxXxXxXXXXXxxxX

Dempsey was impressed with the civilians progress with weapons Trejo and Richtofen had trained to fire at a few dead zombies as targets, the FIVE crew trained them with a logic's and knowledge, and the Marines, Germans, and Nikolai taught them to set up mines and repair and build guns, the Call of the dead crew made a simulation upstairs for real live raids.

"I think they got it." Dempsey said to Gun insane. "Shoot what are you thinking?" Gun said. "The hotel will be swarmed soon and we are going to have to flee." Dempsey said. "I agree with ya." Gun said then they heard the horde. "Here they come." Thai shouted and ran for his pistol. "Everyone get ready this is for real." Dempsey shouted and everyone scrambled around. "Ok remeber what you learned!" Sophia shouted with Samantha behind her. "Go to hell and stay there!" Said a survivor as he killed a zombie.

"That's it America fight!" Kennedy shouted then Dempsey noticed his least favorite zombie, the Nova zombie. "SHIT! Gutterslugs!" Dempsey shouted and killed one it exploded. Then Dempsey heard a man scream, he turned around and found Dr. Maxis trying to take a Nova zombie off another mans face. "Dempsey they are in!" Nikolai said as everyone began backing into a corner. "Cover me! I gotta reload!" Said a man as he reloaded his double-barrel. "Time to push the bastards back!" Said a burly guy as he pulled out his M-1 Bazooka and fired it into the horde.

The horde continued coming. "Shit no where to go! What to do? Kill them all!" Nikolai said as he reloaded his FN-FAL. "Shit, they're on me like white on rice!" Rooker shouted and reloaded his HK21 he got from the box. Richtofen unpinned a grenade and threw it in the horde. "Were going to need more body bags!" Richtofen shouted. "This is not going to end well!" Steinman shouted and reloaded his Kar98k.

"Zat must be how Dempsey's mother felt when she gave birth to him." Richotfen shouted as noticed a zombie exploded and screamed."Shut up doc, the doctor threw you in the trash!" Dempsey shouted back. Then Sophia bumped into the mystery box. "Lifes a big gamble." She said as she waited for it and it finally stopped on the Wunderwaffle-DG2. "Oh my I vunder what zis does." She said. "The fuck." Nikolai said noticing the young German scientist.

"Fire it quickly Sophia!" Dr. Maxis shouted. "Damn way too many!" Sarah shouted and sliced a zombie with her sickle. Sophia aimed the Wunderwaffle into the horde and let a zap of lightning go, it connected to one zombie then another. "You know when I first saw that thing I thought it made waffles." Englund said. "Nein American I am ze maker of ze Wunderwaffle zis is my most amazing weapon I made along vith ze Monkey bomb, Raygun, Waveguns, and most of the other weapons." Dr. Maxis said.

"Sir what is that?" Ace said pointing to the sky, Shadow tried to look at it, the were meteors and they were heading to the island dozens of them. "HIT THE DIRT NOW!" Steinman shouted and everyone scrambled for cover. Then one of the meteors landing in the center of the hotel. "Is that really what I think it is?" Dempsey said, in crash site was a Juggernog vending machine. "Oh hell yes!" Thai shooting the air. Dempsey was the first to get the perk-a-cola then Sarah. "First one to make a joke about juggs gets a slap in the face." Sarah said, Dempsey kept his mouth shut for once. Then Steinman and the German forces, Dr. Maxis, Sophia, Fruit, Thai, Ace, Shadow, Nikolai, Richtofen and Samantha got a drink and made their comments on the drink.

"Damn we gotta get outta here." Dempsey said he noticed the other normal survivors couldn't get the perk-a-cola they either couldn't get the machine to work or they threw it back up. "Looks like they won't get far." Dempsey said. Fruit cracked his knuckles and picked up his ARX. "We gotta go find a new safe place." Sophia said and reloaded her MP40. "There is a mall not far from here." Said a survivor. "Good zat's vhere were going." Richtofen said and they walked outside into the zombie infested island.

XxXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXx

Alessa's aunt was getting worse every hour first her skin became very pale, her eyes began to swell and she grew boils, then she became very thin, now here eyes were yellow. "Captain we are going to have to end her soon." Shoichi said. Takeo watched Alessa and sighed. "Do what you must." Takeo said and walked to his room and layed down outside he could hear Alessa crying as the group took her aunt outside and Takeo heard the Japanese firing formation then the sounds of multiple gunshots. "Forgive me Alessa." Takeo mumbled.

Alessa came back in and went to Takeo's room. "What the fuck!" She shouted. "She was getting better!" Takeo looked at her. "When someone is bitten by them they don't get better they become one of them." Takeo said. "She was getting better couldn't you see!" She shouted. "All I saw was a dead person, another victim in the sea of the undead." Takeo said keeping calm. "First they start looking like her, then they would die in less then two minutes they would get back up and hunger for flesh. One of us could have been next that's how fast the infection spreads." Takeo said then he sat down and watched as Alessa went to her room abd heard her cry. Soon there would be more choices like this but will they hesitate or will they be ruthless and kill a family member or a best friend.

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series also you can add two or more. *


End file.
